Life is Young and Gold
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: What if Ponyboy was just a toddler (two-going-on-three-years old) when his parents die? How will the gang deal taking care of a little kid? Can they handle his terrible two's? How will things be different? (BunnyLuvsU request)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is the best author of all time, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the support I have gotten from my amazing reviewers for all of my stories.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do! Review please! Thanks you. **

**Happy Easter! I'm super excited to celebrate. My family and I go to church in the morning and then my grandparents come over. For us Easter is when God's plan of human love was completed and Satan was defeated. **

**Thank you BunnyLuvsU for the request.**

****Important to read: Ponyboy is 2 years old. His birthday is in the summer and the Curtis parents crashed in the winter. This takes place 2 months after the crash. Sodapop is 16 and Darry is 19.**

**Characters may seem OOC, but there is a huge difference between a two year old and a fourteen year old in how you treat them. Yes, occasionally, Spdapop will call Ponyboy "baby."**

**Sodapop's POV**

I heard small giggling next to me way too early in the morning and saw Darry standing next to my bed, holding Ponyboy with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

My suspicions were confirmed as Darry unleashed a tickling Ponyboy on me. Pony's small fingers tickled my ribs lightly and I couldn't help but scream like a little girl. For only two years old, he was an awful tickler. He was way better/worse than Darry or anybody I knew at tickling. It. Was. Torture. But I absolutely loved the kid to death.

I finally gave up and wrapped him in a hug. He squealed in delight. I'm not sure if Darry or I, or even the gang would have gotten over our parents death without him. I loved him more than anybody. Even at two years old he seemed to understand me. He hasn't talked much since mom and dad died and I would do anything to bring him out of his little shell that he had seemed to vacated to.

"Hey, Soda, Two-Bit and his mom are baby-sitting Ponyboy at his house today, can you and Steve drop him off?" Darry asked me. I nodded and went to my closet to grab Ponyboy and I's clothes. In the morning Darry and I took turns between cooking breakfast and getting Ponyboy ready.

**A/N: Sorry that this is short, but I wanted to post this. It would be extremely helpful if someone who knows a lot about little kids could send me a few facts. Like how old are kids when they learn to dress themselves? Or when they learn to sing the alphabet? Thanks guys.**


	2. Chapter 2: Two-Bit's warm lap

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is the best author of all time, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the support I have gotten from my amazing reviewers for all of my stories.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do! Review please! Thanks you. **

**Thank you to FrankElza for helping me with this chapter and just always helping me with my stories. **

**Two-Bit's POV**

I heard a doorbell ring and was handed Ponyboy, who had fallen asleep in Soda's arms. I grabbed him out of Soda's grasp and he curled up against my chest in my arms. I smiled slightly, I loved the kid. Maybe it was like with my sister, I loved to be helpful and needed and cared for. Ponyboy bonded with me like he did with Soda and Johnny, and it made me feel so nice.

"Thanks a billions, Two-Bit. Oh, and he was coughing a little last night, but he seemed to be feeling alright this morning, so it's probably nothing a nap can't solve," Soda informed me. I nodded as my mom came up behind me and grabbed Ponyboy to lay him down in his playpen/crib to go to sleep in.

We always had baby things laying around because after my little sister grew out of them my mom never sold them at her many garage sales. My little sister, Kimmy, was seven years old and in the first grade. I was glad when she started going to school because she freaked Ponyboy out. He didn't know what to thing of this loud, vibrant, _girl_. And as mean as it sounds, it was hilarious to watch him.

Soda and Steve hurried out to their car to leave for work. They were going to be late, as they usually were. I laughed, _just another reason not to have a job_, I thought with another laugh as I carried Ponyboy inside.

**X**

_Beep! Beep!_ _Beep!_ The annoying thermometer wailed at me loudly. Ponyboy had been coughing a lot and was sweating a lot, so my mom told me to take his temperature. He had a fever of about 101.5.

"What hurts, Pone?" I asked, hoping he would respond with words. He hadn't talked very much since his parent's passing and I didn't blame him. Unfortunately, he just pointed to his head and throat.

I poured out some "strawberry" flavored cough syrup and let him drink it. He swallowed it all without a single complaint. He crawled onto my lap and fell asleep quickly.

**Darry's POV**

I knocked on Two-Bit's door and Mrs. Mathews opened it abs let me in. I saw Pony on Two-Bit's lap sleeping and Two-Bit looked close to nodding off too. Pony started to cough in his sleep.

"Pony has a fever and I gave him some medicine for the fever and cough," Two-Bit told me. I felt myself slip into the role of parent again.

"How high?" I asked him.

"101.8 was the highest it got," Two-Bit told me. I nodded and scooped up Ponyboy.

Mrs. Mathews fluttered around giving me advice and stuff about Ponyboy's sickness and stuff that I appreciated. Mrs. Mathews was a very motherly woman, always helping people and she had been our second mother since we were born and helped us a lot now that our parents were dead.

**A/N: Sorry that was short, my goal was to get to 600 words tonight and I got to 675, which is good. Any suggestions? I'm thinking if having an mean Steve moment. Suggestions for that? Anyway, I probably won't post on Easter but should be responding to review after I get home from church.**


	3. Chapter 3: Red faced and livid

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is the best author of all time, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the support I have gotten from my amazing reviewers for all of my stories.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do! Review please! Thanks you. **

**Darry's POV**

I looked up from my bills at Ponyboy who shook what was left of his apple juice and looked at me expectingly.

"You need to use your words, Ponyboy," I told him. He just stared at me pleasingly.

_Please don't make me_, his green eyes begged.

I wanted him to use his words and not to learn that I would give in that easily, but he started to cough hoarsely and I knew that he needed that drink to soothe his throat. I filled it up with the apple juice and handed it back to him. He took it and greedily sipped it. I waited about twenty minutes before changing his diaper.

Soda came in about ten minutes later with Steve in tow.

"Hey, Ponyboy, want to come with us tonight?" He asked. Steve glared at him, but Ponyboy stuck his arms up, only looking at Soda. Soda understood what he meant and picked him up and grabbed his coat. He left with a quick goodbye to me and a promise to be back before ten. Normally, I let them keep Pony out until ten thirty because he fell asleep anyway, but he was sick and I wanted him warm and in his bed by ten a'clock sharp tonight before his cold could get really bad.

Stave's POV

You would thing now that the little brat was sick that I would be able to spend some time with my best buddy. But no, he brought Ponyboy anyway and it was my job to put him in his place. This was me and Soda's night out. I wanted to go to Bucks and meet some girls, not baby sit the germ. I had a job interview over at the DX in a few days and I didn't want to "talb libe this" the whole time. It didn't impress people. As soon as Soda left to pick up some snacks inside the connivence store I turned around at Ponyboy and told him everything I held back for almost two full years. I told him everything and called him a "Brat" and "Urchin" and "Baby Curtis."

It didn't really feel so hot when his bottom lip started to quiver.

"S'da," he whimpered. It was the first word in months. I felt a sharp pain hit my cheek and saw Sodapop standing over me, red faced and beyond livid.

A/N: I'm tired. Night! Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Bottle

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is the best author of all time, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the support I have gotten from my amazing reviewers for all of my stories.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do! Review please! Thanks you. **

**This story takes place in the Spring time at the moment. **

**Steve's POV**

As soon as Soda left to pick up some snacks inside the connivence store I turned around at Ponyboy and told him everything I held back for almost two full years. I told him everything and called him a "Brat" and "Urchin" and "Baby Curtis."

It didn't really feel so hot when his bottom lip started to quiver.

"S'da," he whimpered. It was the first word in months. I felt a sharp pain hit my cheek and saw Sodapop standing over me, red faced and beyond livid.

"You Jerk! You got a problem, tell it to my fave coward!" He screamed at me. He picked up Ponyboy and cuddled him in his arms as he continued to whimper softly.

_I was a total jerk, wasn't I_? I thought, glumly kicking a rock as I left the parking lot of the store.

**Darry's POV**

Soda came in cuddling a sleeping Ponyboy who had tear tracks on his face. Soda's face was red and his fists were balled together tightly.

"What happened?" I asked appalled.

"Steve," he growled venomously and exited the room. I shook my head and got ready to go to bed.

**X**

It was late at night when I heard a scream echo through our small house. I raced to Ponyboy and Soda's room and saw Ponyboy sweating and tangled up in the blankets. He was mumbling our parents names and "Steve."

Soda was able to coax him awake and Pony proceeded to bawl in his arms. He refused to be calmed down even after twenty or so minutes, so I got up and heated up a bottle.

I brought it back and Soda took it from my hands and let Ponyboy suck on it. He quickly relaxed and fell asleep in Soda's arms. Soda went back to sleep and I went in my room that knowing both of my brothers were safe and asleep.

**A/N: This was short, but my Mamaw and Papo are here and I want to visit. Please review and/or give suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5: Pony and Steve

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is the best author of all time, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the support I have gotten from my amazing reviewers for all of my stories.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do! Review please! Thanks you. **

**Two-Bit's POV**

_(Flashback)_

_About a month ago I was tasked to get Ponyboy to stop sucking his thumb. My mom told me to put hot sauce on his thumb to get him to stop._

_I was getting the hot sauce ready when Pony came up behind me and grabbed the hot sauce, pouring it into the bowl in the sink. I was about to yell at him, but then I remembered his mom let him cook with her so I decided against it._

_I put the hot sauce on his finger and we went to watch TV. Ponyboy called for me and he came to the living room, running with the hot sauce bottle in hand. He tripped over his foot and the hot sauce container fell on my foot. I yelped in pain as I heard Ponyboy hit his head on the table. He started to cry as I saw a bruise already forming on his forehead._

_Long story short, he still sucks his thumb to this day and I have never tried to get him to stop since then and nobody else has ever tried to get him to stop. _

_(End Flashback)_

**Steve's POV**

I. Did. Not. Want. To. Do. This. Period. But, if I wanted to keep my best friend I had to apologize to *cringe* the little baby urchin.

I opened the Curtis's door and luckily the only people there were Sodapop and the kid. Sofa was making cake batter and Ponyboy was "sneaking" a little with his finger.

"Hey, Soda," I took a deep breath," I'm sorry about what I said to Ponyboy. It was out of line, but I want some time alone with my buddy," I told him.

"Apologize to Ponyboy," Soda told me. I cringed, but did the same. He just stared blankly at me before sticking his hands up. I picked him up and he cuddled him in my chest and I have to admit, it felt kind of nice.

I was glad Soda and I made up.

**A/N: I would like to have a good brother moment. Any suggestions? OR… Ponyboy could get really sick and go to the hospital, with maybe appendicitis or have to get a tonsillectomy. Maybe Soda uses Ponyboy to get a girl? Maybe while he is sick Ponyboy sneezes in the girl right before she was going to give Soda her number? Vote?**


	6. Chapter 6: Mall fun

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is the best author of all time, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this wonderful site.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the support I have gotten from my amazing reviewers for all of my stories.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do! Review please! Thank you. **

**I plan to use all the ideas listed or given to me, or at least as use as many as possible. You guys were more voting the order that I used them. Thank you.**

**Sodapop's POV**

I grabbed Ponyboy and his jacket to take him to the store to go "girl shopping" as I liked to call it. Babies and toddlers seemed to turn girls on like crazy who I always picked up a girl when I went with Ponyboy. Though, he did still had a bad cold, so I hoped Darry would let me take him out of the house today.

I told Darry that the "fresh air" outside would help with his cold. He surprisingly he gave in pretty easily and let me take him out.

I grabbed some Kleenexes and stuffed them into my pocket for later today because his nose was still pretty stuffy. I knew I would use them.

Once we got inside there the girls just seemed to gravitate towards him. He seemed nervous at first with so many people around, but slowly relaxed a little as time went on. He still never talked, though, like I had wanted him too.

One girl in particular stuck around longer, talking to me and wanting to hold him. Her name was Brenda and she was really tall and pretty. I let her hold him, but when she went to give him a kiss on the cheek he sneezed wetly in her face. She screamed, jumping back and wiping her face off, disgusted and angry. I was torn between being mad at Ponyboy, disgusted, or to start laughing at her. I decided on being mad when she huffed and walked away without giving me her number.

Ponyboy's face was red with embarrassment and fever. He was sniffling and coughing still and was clearly not feeling well at all.

I tried to pick up some more girls, but a cheery-red nosed toddler wasn't as cute as a healthy kiddo. The girls who did happen to stop by told me to take him home to rest some before he caught Pneumonia or something. I was too annoyed to see that they were totally right that I should be taking him home soon.

After an hour of no girls or their numbers I left the store disappointed and angry.

I decided to call up Steve to hang and maybe later we could shop again with Ponyboy in tow. He loved the idea and said that the best place would be near all the clothes. I agreed and we planned to meet there in an hour.

Ponyboy started to cough again. I wondered if those girls were right. Probably.

I put Ponyboy's jacket on him and called Steve back and told him that Ponyboy was sick and I wasn't bringing him.

He told me he would go to Buck and he wanted me to go, but I said no. I wanted to make it up to Pony somehow.

**A/N: I am sorry that this is short, but I should update again tonight. Not sure because people are coming over.**

**Instead of Darry busting the boys I decided to have them bust themselves and then feel really guilty about the whole thing. Will they be able to make it up to Ponyboy?**


	7. Chapter7 Johnnycakes makes an appearance

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the support I have gotten from my amazing reviewers.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate this story, you know what to do. Review please! Thank you to those who have already reviewed.**

**Sorry that this is late, I spent most of my time today fixing my mailbox on my iPod trying to see reviews. Almost an hour and it still doesn't work, Technology is either really dumb or too smart for me to understand. :/**

**I read online that kids should not be using a bottle past 18 months, so I have changed the bottle to a pacifier.**

**I was left home alone today and we had a scaffolding in our living room and I wanted to climb it. On the third or fourth bar it started to shake under my 5'8" stature and I never did get to the top. :(**

**That was random. Onto the story finally.**

**Sodapop's POV**

I wondered how I could make it up to Ponyboy. I was such s huge jerk.

I looked down at his pale figure and saw that he had fallen asleep. I figured that this was okay. Just being here for him and to take care of him while he is sick.

I got up and grabbed a blanket, some apple juice, and a box of tissues for him.

Steve came in about ten minutes later with the smell of Bucks not present on him. He never went to Bucks today, he came to help me take care of Ponyboy. I couldn't ask for a better best friend then Steve Randle.

Steve got a up and grabbed a pacifier with Pony started to suck on gratefully. Before I could even get him some medicine for his fever or his cough he was asleep next to Steve. I was glad they were finally learning to get along. They didn't love each other, but they could tolerate each other and for that I was extremely happy. I just hoped that Ponyboy wouldn't get worse and would forgive me for using him like that.

**Johnny's POV**

My dad had beaten me pretty bad two nights ago so I hung out at the security Two-Bit's house. His mom gave me food and cleaned my cuts and bruises for me. I was hoping to see Ponyboy while I was there there, he was my favorite of the gang because he was fun to talk to. I hadn't though because he was sick.

After three days Mrs. Mathews let me leave her house and so I decided to go to the Curtis's household. When I got there I found Steve and Ponyboy together on the couch. Ponyboy looked awful, but Steve looked pretty comfortable.

_Since when did them two get along? What have I missed the past few days? _I thought confused before I opened the door.

**A/N: Sorry that that was really short. Again, another chapter should be up tonight. I have a question first.**

**Should I have a Ponyboy POV? If so, any suggestions? **

**I also have a tie on a Tonsillectomy and appendicitis. Which one guys?**

**Also, Should the book happen?**

**Thanks everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8: Word swirl

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site. I also do not own Looney Tunes. Warner Bros does.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the support I have gotten from my amazing reviewers.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate this story, you know what to do. Review please! Thank you to those who have already reviewed.**

**Darry's POV**

I was starting to get really worried about Ponyboy. He just kept getting sicker and he had been sleeping all day. When he was sick he normally didn't complain, but he told me last night that he felt awful. With real words too! I was glad he first talked, but not when I heard his actual words.

I think I liked it better when he didn't talk, at least I wasn't so worried about him then.

I rant hand through my hair as I pulled out some bills. Soda was in the living room with Ponyboy sleeping on his lap watching some cheesy "_Looney Tunes" _rerun. I heard a soft groan and saw Ponyboy with his head in a garbage can. My tough baby brother was bawling by the end of it. My heart broke into two. He had been throwing up more than he could keep and was weak from not eating anything in the past almost forty-eight whole hours.

He was in so much pain that I knew this wasn't normal and his temperature was almost 104. I told Soda to gently pick him up and I rinsed out the garbage can.

I hopped into the truck and drove, slowly for Ponyboy's stomach even though I wanted to drive close to a hundred to the hospital.

Once we got in we had to wait and hour before Ponyboy screamed. He was holding the right side of his stomach and vomiting into the basin. The nurses and doctors rushed him into emergency surgery.

We had to wait two hours before we found out that he had appendicitis and his appendix was removed. The doctor assured us that he didn't need it and would be fully recovered after a few weeks.

We hurried to room 158 where he told us Ponyboy would be.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I was curled up on Sodapop's lap struggling not to puke. Suddenly, a sharp pain steeled around my aching stomach and I screamed out in pain. Bile forced its way up my heist and I vaguely made it to the nearby basin Soda luckily set out for me.

I was sweating from fever and effort when I felt myself being yanked away from Soda and Darry. I started to cry again, I didn't want to leave them. I felt a pain in my arm and was quickly swallows into darkness' waiting grasp.

**X**

"Heart beat… oxygen supply… waking… antistatic…"

Words swirled around me, but none understandable. I wanted to know where my brothers were, but the pain in my arm signaled that it was time to sleep again.

I could find them another time.

**A/N: I hope Ponyboy's POV was okay. I probably won't do it very often, though, so try to enjoy it.**

**Do we think Soda learned his lesson, or did another member of the gang get an idea to use Ponyboy to get girls? Will they discover another turn off? Again, vote.**

**Please tell me if you guys get sick of voting. I'm not sure where is too much or too little, but I love to see what you guys think. Your opinions surprise me sometimes and help a lot.**


	9. Chapter 9: Mommy… Daddy? No Darry

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the support I have gotten from my amazing reviewers.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate this story, you know what to do. Review please! Thank you to those who have already reviewed.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

"Mommy… Daddy?" I choked out hoarsely. I didn't know where I was, my eyelids felt like bricks that I couldn't lift. When they finally were able to flutter open I saw Darry and Soda, not my mom and dad. Disappointment about this outcome and memories of the accident flooded through me.

My head started to pound hard in my ears at all this thinking and and I wondered why it hurt so bad. I remembered that I got headaches when I was really tired, so I decided it was best to go to sleep and hope that sleep could cure my pounding headache.

**Darry's POV**

I heard Ponyboy mumble out hoarsely our parents names, but before I could even talk to him he was asleep again. I frowned because I was really hoping to ask him about the pain and stuff about how he felt.

Soda, Two-Bit, and Johnny were here, all three getting some breakfast. Ponyboy had been here since last night and they were starving. I hoped that Two-Bit or Johnny could baby-sit Ponyboy for me because the bills are piling up and I know that this bill will be close to five hundred dollars and Soda and I both work today.

Luckily, the door opened and Dallas walked in. I smiled warmly at him, but he just gave me a confused look.

"Dallas, could you please baby-sit Ponyboy for me?" I asked/begged. That was so not tough.

"You need to say that 'Dallas is the toughest and meanest hood in all of Oklahoma'," he told me proudly. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior.

"Dallas is the toughest and meanest hood in all of Oklahoma," I repeated, a little bit of sarcasm lacing my bored voice. He was satisfied anyway and agreed to watch my kid brother without another vocal complaint.

**Dallas's POV**

Sure, I would baby-sit Ponyboy, but why not have little fun with Darry while we are at it?

It felt good to hear him say that "Dallas is the toughest and meanest hood in all of Oklahoma," so I agreed to watch Ponyboy.

It couldn't be too hard to watch a two-year old who was jacked up on drugs, right?

**A/N: :) Sorry that I ended it there so shortly at only 500 words, but I wanted to build a little bit of suspense. Suggestions on what should happen? **


	10. Chapter 10: Cringing and confessing

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the support I have gotten from my amazing reviewers.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate this story, you know what to do. Review please! Thank you to those who have already reviewed.**

**Dally's POV**

It couldn't be too hard to watch a two-year old who was jacked up on drugs, right?

Wrong. I am so very wrong. Toddlers puked and cried and I didn't like either of those things. I should remember that Dallas Winston hates kids.

But Darry asked me to and even if I hated kids I liked Darry and even Ponyboy sometimes when he wasn't sick. I could have Johnny come and help me, he loves Pony. But I can't leave for very long to get to a phone. I don't even have any money. I could steal some.

My inter dialogue continued like this for about ten minutes until Ponyboy started to talk weird to me.

"Are you a bunny? Bunnies love you, but they can smell funny. I like them anyway. They just need to brush their teeth," he told me. His words were heavily slurred and in toddler talk, so it was had to understand. I did know that I didn't make any sense and that he was flying pretty high.

Jonny came in about an hour later. The first thing I told him was the same bunny talk that Ponyboy and I had had. He looked at me as though I was insane, which was uncharacteristically judgmental for him, until I told him about what Ponyboy said.

I heard a gasp and saw Ponybo turn a greenish-white color. Johnny quickly grabbed a basin as Ponyboy threw up. The sound of liquid hitting plastic was enough to make me cringe. I could handle blood, but puking, no way.

If Sheppard or any other acclaimed hood found out my reputation would be ruined, but Johnnycakes wouldn't tell anybody.

Even after I stepped out from the hospital room I could hear his coughing and heaving. I felt awful for leaving, but I knew Johnny could handle taking care of Ponyboy.

I saw Darry down the hallway, so I waved and left the hospital without an explanation.

**Darry's POV**

I was going to thank Dally for watching Ponyboy, but he walked out of the hallway and just left. I saw Johnny setting down the full basin and understood quickly.

_Flashback:_

_Last year Soda had the flu really bad. Mom was stressed with a toddler and a sick kid, so she forgot to tell the gang not to come over._

_Johnny was over because he wanted to help with Ponyboy, who also had a touch of the flu. Pony screamed and cried for mom, but fell asleep for Johnny. Mom kept warning him that he would get sick, but Johnny said that __being sick was better than getting a beating. I thought that is was sick that those were his only options._

_I felt the couch shift and heard Soda groan, followed by the unpleasant sound of liquid puke hitting the plastic garbage can. Dally walked in and winced at the sight and sound, looking green. _

_I confronted him later and learned that he hated the sound of puke more then blood or anything else. I found it funny, but was sworn to secrecy by threats._

_(End Flashback)_

**A/N: Sorry that this is so short, but I have violin practice tonight in like ten minutes. Thank you BunnyLuvsU for the suggestion, but I hope you don't mind that I altered it. I think that I liked it a bit better this way. Ducks to ya'll.**


	11. Chapter 11: Dumbest hood

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the support I have gotten from my amazing reviewers.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate this story, you know what to do. Review please! Thank you to those who have already reviewed.**

**My mom asked what ER meant in a cell (I thought she meant jail) and I said "extra rest" which was so dumb. It wasn't. Yeah, I was just a little slow.**

**Mycookiegirl: I wrote it, but I think it really sucks. **

**Darry's POV**

Today Dally had a rodeo, which meant no one was available to watch Ponyboy. Except for one greaser that Dally had suggested to me.

*Cringe* Tim Sheppard.

He didn't know anything about kids, but I just needed a person to make sure he was safe.

When I called Tim he sounded confused, but told me he would have it taken care of, which I assumed meant he was cooming here to baby-sit.

What I didn't know was that he was going to send the dumbest hood in Tulsa to take care of my little brother.

**Tim's POV**

I got a phone call in the middle of the afternoon while some of my buddies were over at my house. It was Darrel Curtis who wanted me to baby-sit Ponyboy. I had gotten word about the Curtis's and their parents and the surgery from Dally so I figured what the heck, why not? I could help out a fellow greaser.

Then again, I didn't know the first thing about taking care of a sick little kid, so I sent Curly instead.

That was the dumbest idea I have ever had, and I have had a lot of dumb ideas.

Why did Curly have to be so dumb?

**Curly's POV**

I had to watch Ponyboy? Fine, Tim, I'll handle your dirty work.

It was going alright for a little while until I found a few beers in the fridge. Ponyboy was asleep so I figured it was okay to have a drink. I opened one, but then I had to go to the bathroom.

I heard somebody scream my name and I saw Tim and Ponyboy, who had the beer in his hands.

Oh. No.

Tim punched me hard in the side of my face, telling me how dumb I was. I was finally able to escape to Bucks when he finished his rant. I was curious and drunk.

**Darry's POV**

I was being livid when I heard Tim's story. I wanted to beat up Curly for giving my sick baby brother beer, but Tim had beaten me to it.

I got home and saw Ponyboy laying on Soda's lap with his thumb in his mouth. I saw the garbage can next to the couch, but it was empty.

When I checked his fever it was still 102, but coming down. I tried to get him to eat, but he refused, shaking his head. I eventually just gave up and let him go back to sleep.

**A/N: I think that that was the worst chapter yet and it was only 600 words. Please review anyway. I'm so sorry, I am kind of stuck. Please help.**


	12. Chapter 12: New girl, old method

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the support I have gotten from my amazing reviewers.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate this story, you know what to do. Review please! Thank you to those who have already reviewed or gave suggestions.**

**Sodapop's POV**

After four days Ponyboy's fever broke and he was anxious to get out of the house. I really wanted to go to the DX and hang with Steve, so I asked Darry if I could take him with me and he said yes, if I promised to keep a close eye on him. I promised without any hesitation.

I did get a little bit distracted talking to Steve, and when I turned around I didn't see Ponyboy. I kept looking around me, but he wasn't close. I started to panic.

Steve was helping me look by looking in the garage, but the convince part of the DX was pretty big. I finally saw a short girl talking to Ponyboy. I was relieved that I finally found him and that he was safe.

I went over to the blonde girl, who's name was Sandara, and explained that Ponyboy was my brother. I was shocked when she handed me her number. I felt guilty, I hadn't meant to pick up a girl with Ponyboy.

I pushed my thoughts aside as I enjoyed the warm day with Steve and Pony.

**Darry's POV**

Soda came home with Ponyboy in his left hand and a piece of paper in his right hand, which I was informed was "Sandra's" number.

"She saw Ponyboy and came up to talk to me and then gave me her number," he told me. I shook my head disapprovingly.

"Don't use your brother to pick up a girl," I told him.

"I didn't do it on purpose," he snapped back, annoyed. I put my hands up in surrender sarcastically. Something was bugging him about Ponyboy or this new girl, but whatever it was I would find out and help him with it, because we were brothers.

"Soda?" I asked tentatively,"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied awfully. His eyes always gave him away quickly.

"I know you better than that," I informed him a bit too cheekily because he sent me a glare.

"I took Ponyboy out while he was sick, hoping to pick up a broad or something," he mumbled. I was mad at first, but then realized he felt guilty enough. I rubbed his back soothingly and reassured him that everything was alright, and he seemed to believe me.

**Sodapop's POV**

I already lied about how I met Sandara, I couldn't lie about this. I felt so guilty, but Darry just assured me that it everything was okay. I messed up, but at least Darry wasn't too upset or angry at me and neither was Ponyboy.

I let his soothing and not-angry-at-all deep voice lull me to sleep.

**A/N: I think about three chapters are left unless I get some suggestions or get more ideas. It may be more or less in chapters, but should be about 8,000 or 9,000 words.**

**Well, night. Stay Gold.**

**~Alee**


	13. Chapter 13: Firework nightmare

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the support I have gotten from my amazing reviewers.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate this story, you know what to do. Review please! Thank you to those who have already reviewed or gave suggestions especially BunnyLuvsU for suggesting so many great stories.**

**Next chapter should be the Epilogue. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Darry's POV**

Soda was out on a date with Sandy, again, and I was watching Pony. He missed Soda something awful.

I laid him down in his crib for the night and headed to my room.

**Sodapop's POV**

A bloodcurdling scream echoed through our house as I jolted out of my warm bed. I stumbled to Ponyboy's crib and saw that he was sweating and thrashing. I locked him up and rocked him until he woke up. The wailing didn't stop as Darry came in, also looking confused and half asleep.

I continued to rock Pony, but he continued to keep his fingers latched to my arm hard enough to leave a bruise. I tried to give him a pacifier but he chucked it across the room.

_What did mom do when he did this_? I thought dejectedly.

Then, I remembered that she would sing. I started to him in his ear and his screams slowly subsided to just hiccups. He put his thumb in his mouth and cuddled into my shoulder.

I smiled as Darry left and Pony fell back asleep. I set him down into my bed I stead of the crib and wrapped my arm around his sleeping figure.

**X**

I realized when I woke up that it was the 4th of July. I started to tickle Ponyboy. I loved to listen to him squeal with laughter.

I got out of bed and made red, white, and blue pancakes. Elvis was blaring on the radio and I and along.

I heard the door slam shut and saw Two-Bit run in and pick up Ponyboy and flip him upside down. I hit Two-Bit on the back of the head with my spatula and told him to eat. He faked a military salute, but obeyed what I had said.

**X**

That night we went to watch fireworks. Darry had Ponyboy on his shoulders like dad always did so that he could see.

Most people brought blankets to lay on, but I just flopped onto the grass without a care.

As the boom of the fireworks echoed Ponyboy wimpered and cuddled into me. I asked him what was wrong.

"It sounds like m'mmy and daddy in my sheep,"he mumbled. _Oh, his nightmares of the crash, _I thought_. _As another echoed he started to cry. I picked him up and took him to where we couldn't hear them, but let him watch. Once he calmed down he pointed to the fireworks with a smile. When they ended Darry and the gang came and we went home.

Ponyboy didn't have a nightmare that night.

**A/N: Did that suck? Next chapter will be Ponyboy's birthday and the epilogue. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Dreamy nightmare

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately****, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the support I have gotten from my amazing reviewers.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate this story, you know what to do. Review! Thank you to those who have already reviewed or gave suggestions. **

**This is the Epilogue. I hope that you all enjoy it and review.**

**German Shepard lab**

**Sodapop's POV**

When I got up Darry stopped me and gave me some money to by Ponyboy a birthday present. I agreed and after breakfast I left to go to the store.

I was walking along when something wet touched my leg. I looked down and saw a small puppy. She had a big heard with flopped over ears, long, light rail and and paw, dark chocolate fur with lighter stripes in between them, and no collar. She looked to be a German Shepard and lab mix of some sort.

This will be Ponyboy's present!

I went to the store and grabbed a chew toy, a robe, some bowl, a collar and a leash, plus a big bag of food.

I kind of forgot the fact that Darry hated dogs. Oddly enough, big tough Darrel Shayne Curtis was a kitty kind of guy.

When I brought her home Darry was livid until Ponyboy came up and took her out of my hands. He laid on the ground and the puppy put her paw and head on his chest. I looked at Darry hopefully.

"You better find a name for her," he told me evenly. I talked to Ponyboy about different names. He first just kept saying "puppy," but I tried "Dusk" and "Mocha" until Darry suggested Shadow. It was perfect!

The gang came over later and instead of playing football we played fetch.

That night Shadow laid down in our bed and Ponyboy barely got nightmares after Shadow started sitting there. I started to joke and call her "Dream Catcher" and somehow the name stuck. "Dreamy" was the best dog.

**A/N: Was that really cheesy or too short? I'm might be taking a longer break than normal from chapter stories, but I think you will be presently supposed come May or so.**


	15. Chapter 15: Thank you to…

I'm making this another chapter. Thank you to:

**BunnyLuvsU**

**Seth Clearwater**

**Guest**

**StayGold-Fandom**

**The Curtis Crew**

**Amanda**

**Mycookiegirl**

**Iwatchsunsets2**

**Ms. Nick jonas**

**TheOrangeHokageOfTheLeaf**


End file.
